User talk:KhanWiz
Welcome Hi, welcome to Charmed Forever Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:KhanWiz page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 (Talk) 19:53, May 8, 2011 Don't even try acting all nicey-nice with me like we're friends coming on my wikis leaving me messages. If you don't want me editing on Charmed Wiki because I am allegedly such a horrible dramatic person what makes it alright for you to come on my wikis and edit or leave me message? The only reason I leave messages for you via Charmed Legacy is because Buffy blocked me for doing the exact same thing she did when she blocked from Charmed Wiki. It's unfair, unjustifiable, ludicrous and hypocritical to block me and condemn me for the exact same behavior you are all guilty of and exhibited when you were all blocked from CW. It makes absolutely no sense that Buffy block me for behaving in the same manner she did when she was blocked. And in fact it is even more unjustifiable how the behavior of admins, bureaucrats and regular users was forgiven and forgotten when you and Andrew unblocked all the past users who were blocked last year saying they dont deserve to be blocked. Even with JohnyHalliwell who consistently time after time was given more chances and is still allowed to edit when he reverts edits and has been told countless times to stop behaving the way he does, he even comes on Charmed legacy and reverts edits on Priscilla Baxter. but that's beside the point, the point is if you people don't want me editing on CW, what makes it alright for all of you to come on my wikis and edit? You all say I'm such a horrible person on CW and then act all friendly with me on here an other wikis. People from CW create other accounts and come on my wikis offering to add to and create articles. So like I said, Buffy saying I'm being dramatic and blocking me for exhibiting the same behavior she did by leaving the messages on CharmedHalliwell and Charmed Wiki about Glenn and you shows how hypocritical she is. The block should be lifted, their is no justification to it and people have zero right judging me for my behavior when I'm blocked because all of said or did the same things you say I am guilty of. All that should matter is that we are all fans of the series and have opinions about things and are passionate about the wiki. Also what is so horrible about saying you and Andrew are the bureaucrats of CW and should be consulted about adding the Magical Hybrids category? All along you have been saying you are the bureaucrats of the wiki and ultimately make the decisions. Look how Buffy created a vote for the comment boxes or talk pages, why didnt she do that with removing categories or my idea about having the hybrid category added? Just because she doesnt want the category that's why and also look at the message she left about categories? "I refuse to let categories be added" or whatever, she blocked me obviously to keep categories the way they are; it's obvious you and Andrew would possibly consider adding another category that she didn't want so to prevent me from bringing the suggestion to you guys and other admins or creating a vote to see if all users think the category should be added. Another also, I find it fascinating how you all say you hate drama when Charmed itself is a drama; quite a few shows you all say you are fans of are in fact dramas. Point at hand though: look at how you all felt when you were blocked; punishing me for feeling that way and expressing it is justifiable how? and I don't want this wiki polluted with crap from other users like CL has become. HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 04:15, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Just look at the comments made by Buffy and Shane on the blogpost about Magical Hybrids. Their actions and statements show what kind of people they are. Why does Buffy even have admin status? She is a horrible person and has contributed nothing to the wiki; all she has done is remove edits by others. They said something about stalking, they are the ones coming to my wiki constantly seeing what I do. Furthermore, she said I wasn't blocked for adding the category or saying what I said; so that makes her a liar as well because of what she put in the reason for the block. And she undid an edit to MY talk page. Yet another block for no reason. You are so blinded by people on CW. Dsc385 00:23, May 12, 2011 (UTC)